


Stay Strong For Your Family

by l1ght



Series: On The Cliffs Of Insanity Bad Ending Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentions of self-harm, My English teacher would be proud, On The Cliffs Of Insanity universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ght/pseuds/l1ght
Summary: Technoblade tries to deal with Dream's decision, which proves to be harder than he thought.ORThe second oneshot set after the Bad Ending of On The Cliffs Of Insanity
Series: On The Cliffs Of Insanity Bad Ending Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013973
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Stay Strong For Your Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruisedbutlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Cliffs of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490556) by [bruisedbutlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely). 



> Please note that this fanfic is set after the bad ending of On The Cliffs Of Insanity by bruisedbutlovely and I do not claim to own this universe. You do not need to read the previous oneshot to understand, as all will explain itself but I recommend it if you want more context. Enjoy!

He knew Dream remembered.

It was kind of obvious. He could see that panicked look in his eyes when Wilbur and Sapnap were cornering him. He could see his left hand reaching for the place his axe would usually be.

He could see that look in his, questioning whether Techno remembered.

Techno could read Dream like a book after years of being friendly rivals. He could understand Dream's emotions easily, mask or not.

So it really shouldn't have surprised him when Dream didn't last long with his sanity.

Dream had always been emotionally unstable. When in a stressful situation, one of two things would happen. Dream would come up with an overly complex plan, or just snap and give up. 

Despite what most people would think, he snapped a lot more often than the first option.

Dream relied on other people to help him when he was down, to pull him out of whatever situation he got into.

That was one of the reasons Techno lasted longer than Dream.

Unlike the hoodie-clad man, Techno was quite emotionally stable, relying only on himself to pull himself out of whatever he got into. 

Of course, he still snapped at the start, but he pulled himself out of his insanity pretty quickly. 

He sighed, feeling a bit lost now. He had been planning on Dream holding for long enough that Techno could get away from Wilbur and Sapnap and go talk to him.

But by the time Techno was climbing up the stairs he could hear choked sobs turning into quiet, insane laughter coming from Dream's room. Then came the slamming of a door and footsteps going to Phil's study.

He knew then he had been too late. He should have risked using one of his and Dream's signals to tell the man to 'wait'. He should have done that even though Sapnap and Wilbur would recognise it and understand what was going on.

But since he didn't, Dream was lost now.

Techno knew that the emotional stability he 'had' wasn't really actually that stable. While Dream had relied on other people, he relied on his crown. His crown grounded him in reality and helped him deal with whatever was happening.

It was really kind of hilarious how he relied on an inanimate object.

His hand reached up to touch one of the sharp points on his crown. But it wasn't there. He knew it wasn't there, it hadn't been there for almost two years now. But it still surprised him after all this time. He wasn't really used to it.

Techno brought his hand down and stared at his fingertips noting all the tiny scars littered around them. He rubbed them together and looked up at the sky. 

The sun was almost right above him, it would be lunchtime soon. He let his hand drop and mused on how different lunch would be today.

There was a good chance Phil would summon them to eat a while later as he and Dream were probably telling the others about Dream's decision.

Techno's face twisted into a bit of a grimace thinking about that decision. He really had thought Dream could do better than that. He found his hand starting to drift upwards but he caught himself. 

The pink-haired man really needed to stop that habit. It may have been of use before, during wars when he needed to snap himself back to reality, but now it was pointless, there were no wars here, and reality was relative. 

He mulled over that last thought. That reality was relative. It really was, wasn't it? As soon as someone decides something is real, it becomes real to them. It may not be real to other people, but it is to that person and that's all that seems to matter, doesn't it?

Techno decided to get up and go to the dining room even if lunch might be later today. He'd probably get into some kind of trouble if he was late.

He really didn't like that lunch was later today, it would throw off his entire schedule. Not that he had one, it's just he was used to certain things being at certain times and he hated it when he had to do habitual things at different times. It really pissed him off.

Didn’t matter though, because as he got to the dining room everyone except Tommy was already there, joking and messing around. Apparently, Tommy had been sent off to find him.

He sat down in his usual spot between Dream and George, leaning back in his chair and sighing dramatically. He looked over at Dream, who was chatting enthusiastically with Phil about this and that. Dream seemed to notice him staring and turned around.

“Oh, uh… Hey, Dream,” he stuttered trying to think of an explanation for why he was staring at him.

“Hey, Techno. Do you need anything?” the aforementioned man just stared at Dream even more. Now he was even talking like _them_ , pretending to be ‘oh so nice’. He hated this. He just hated his life. He did before, but now he just hated it even more. This was just so fucking pointless, why was he even trying? The one hope he had was gone. And both he and the person who used to be the hope knew it.

He blinked a couple of times, attempting to snap out of what he knew was his looming insanity. He knew he’d go off the deep end soon, and he was honestly okay with it. At least he wouldn't have to worry about what to do with himself anymore.

Dream noticed his long pause. Just as he was about to ask Techno what was wrong, Techno answered. “No I don't’, just… I was wondering if _you_ were okay… I heard you crying in your room a bit earlier,” Dream froze when Techno said that, realizing that someone had overheard him.

“I, uh... I… I’m fine. Don’t worry. I talked to Philza about it. I’m fine now,” then the green bastard had the audacity to crack a smile. He hated him. Techno _really_ fucking hated Dream now. The man was trying to convince Techno that nothing happened, but Techno knew that wasn’t true. He had _heard_ Dream crying and Dream knew it. Dream fucking knew that Techno knew what he was pulling but he still attempted it. 

Technos fists clenched, he was so fucking ready to punch this asshole, but… but he couldn’t. Dream was on _their_ side now, and doing that would most likely give away his position. So he calmed himself down and smiled weakly. “Yeah, ok… I’m glad you’re fine,” then he turned away; he couldn’t bear to look at Dream right now. He just couldn’t.

Soon enough, Tommy returned, and they ate. It was loud, as usual, but it unnerved Techno. He would give anything to just go to his room right now and _calm the fuck down_. But he couldn’t, he had to suffer out here until lunch was finished, until it was an appropriate time to leave. Why couldn’t he just _not_ be like this _now_? Dream’s decision must’ve unnerved him more than he thought. And it did, and he knew it. _He knew it, and he hated it_.

When he finished eating his portion, he fiddled with his fork, wishing for time to go faster. He was surprised the others hadn’t noticed he was more jittery than usual, and that was saying something. They were probably just excited about Dream’s decision. Oh, it was _all_ about Dream’s decision. That decision was the only thing on his mind and he hated it. He just wanted to leave, just get his mind off of this, just do something else-

He couldn’t take it. 

"Thanks for lunch, Phil,” he said and got up, going to his room. He sat down on his bed and tried to process his current emotions and thoughts. It was harder than it seemed. His thoughts were just a mess and he wasn’t even going to comment on what he was feeling. He wasn’t going to try to unpack himself and figure out how to calm down. He knew it was pointless.

He was going off the deep end and he knew it.

He knew it very well. He knew this moment was coming, he just didn’t expect it to happen on the same day Dream snapped again. He laughed a bit. Not insanely ~~or so he though~~ , just a small quiet laugh. Then he sighed. Perhaps Dream’s decision was the right one. He knew it wasn’t but he was willing to explore the opportunities, as it was inevitable. Better to do it while he still had _some_ of his sanity left.

Pros of Dream’s Decision: It made sense. He wouldn’t really have to worry about gaining trust, or about being locked down _there._ There would be total safety. He wouldn't have to worry about escape. He could just relax and have fun. He could just accept reality.

Cons of Dream's Decision: All hope for escape was lost. By making the Decision, Dream had accepted that he had lost his sanity and gave up. 

There were more pros than cons. It made sense why Dream made that Decision, it was just the most logical thing to do.

That con, though, it changed the game for him.

Techno didn’t want to give up. So he wasn’t following Dream’s path. He was going to attempt to hold onto his sanity for a while longer. He was Technoblade, the Blood God and he wasn’t going to just give up. He’d weather the storm a bit more. Him snapping again was inevitable, but Tommy remembering was also inevitable and perhaps he could be there for the gremlin when he gets his sanity back.

Techno smiled. _His_ Decision was to not give up and to stay strong. He wasn’t Dream, he’d make his own Decision. And he liked his quite a bit more than Dream’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my editor, Ambify for helping me with this <3\. Yes, I will be making one about Tommy. Yes, I know this was shittier than the last one and I am sorry for that. I wonder why people are even reading these. Thanks for reading!


End file.
